


Anything Else

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Ficlet, Prompt Fill, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: "Jemma gives Skye a lap dance/strip tease."<br/>It's all Fitz's fault. <br/>Embarrassment and unexpected arousal in one little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Else

This was all Fitz’s fault. He was so going to be the one to clean up the lab for weeks for getting Jemma into this.   
It had seemed like such an innocent suggestion. Truth or Dare Jenga. A fun thing that people did to relax. The other kids at the academy played games like this all the time, but Fitz and Simmons had never really been invited to the games. They were popular that the academy, but more in a “will you be my partner on this project” way and less in a “come play spin the bottle” way. They’d all talked once about how they’d never played stupid teenage games, and out of that conversation, the idea to play Truth or Dare Jenga was born. Fitz bought Jenga the last time the plane was docked, in LA, and looked up suggestions on the internet for a set.   
Now the three of them were playing it in the living room of the bus, having a fine time. There had been beers, and now mixed drinks, and they were all a little more then buzzed. The truths and dares so far had been innocuous. Talking in a funny accent, telling the group about your weirdest dream. Fitz said only a few were more serious then that.  
Simmons ended up being the one to pull a “more serious then that” tile out. She expertly extracted the wooden brick from it’s tower, and looked at the writing.  
Do a lap dance or strip tease to the person on your left.  
That was Skye.   
"FITZ! I can’t believe you put this in here!" She said, cheeks already bright read.   
"I had to put some like that! which one is it," he said, peering over. Jemma hid the block.   
"No!! no no! I can’t, I don’t even know how. I have no idea. This is Silly, I’ll do anything else."  
"What is is it?" Skye inquired.   
"It says I have to give you a lap dance or a strip tease." Jemma’s face got even redder, if that were possible.   
Skye laughed. Great, Jemma thought. Now, the girl I’m in love with is literally laughing at the idea of me being sexy.   
Skye noticed that Jemma seemed upset, “oh, no, Jemma I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I’m just laughing because it’s not something I could see you doing. I wouldn’t mind it. I just never imagined you being… into that sort of thing…”   
Suddenly, instead of being bashful, something came over Jemma. This was a challenge. And Jemma lived for challenges. She stood up, in front of Skye, and began to attempt to dance slowly, making intense eye contact with Skye. Skye laughed at first, but when Jemma didn’t laugh or stop, instead biting her lip and eyeing skye like a piece of candy, Skye stopped, and took Jemma in. Actually, it wasn’t that awkward. Skye smiled, jokingly reached a hand out and pulled Jemma over, causing her to fall over on to the couch with Skye. Skye laughed, “alright, that was. I like it. Not a bad job, doctor simmons.” They laughed and Jemma glanced over at Skye.  
She noticed something. Skye’s pupils were dilated. Very dilated. Had she just? Had she… gotten Skye turned on?


End file.
